1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus for recording and/or reproducing a video signal and, more particularly is directed to a video recording and/or reproducing apparatus for use with a video tape recorder or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
New television systems such as PAL plus, D2-MAC, EDTV-II and MUSE are being introduced today and the most specific feature of these new television systems lies in that a reproduced picture is displayed on a wide picture screen, i.e., a reproduced picture having a width-to-height ratio, i.e., an aspect ratio, of 16:9 is displayed on the picture screen.
When a video signal according to this kind of television system is recorded on a magnetic tape by a video tape recorder (VTR), reproduced therefrom and then supplied to a television receiver so that a picture is reproduced on the picture screen of the television receiver, a signal indicating that such video signal is reproduced on the wide screen, i.e., an aspect ratio indicating signal must be recorded on the magnetic tape together with the video signal, otherwise a correct picture cannot be received and reproduced by the television receiver.
According to a conventional video tape recorder, such a proposal is made that an aspect ratio indicating signal is recorded on a magnetic tape together with a video signal by pulse-width-modulating (PWM) a trailing edge of a CTL (control) signal recorded in the longitudinal direction of a side edge of the magnetic tape.
Also, such a technique is known that a duty ratio of the CTL signal recorded in the longitudinal direction of the side edge of the magnetic tape is varied in order to find a starting portion of an event recorded on the magnetic tape in a high-speed search mode. Accordingly, the former proposed technique for recording the aspect ratio indicating signal by pulse-width-modulating the trailing edge of the CTL signal is not compatible with the latter technique for varying the duty ratio of the CTL signal and cannot be realized in actual practice.